Rage On! Free! Fan Fiction
by NoWayIn
Summary: Set in Free! AU. Iwatobi High Band are the most popular band in the whole town. But to enter the Battle Of The Bands they need a new member. Will they get their new member and win the BotB?


The crowd were going crazy. There was no way to stop the Iwatobi School Club tonight. The manger of Iwatobi, Gou, looked on from the side stage.

'Just look at them' she breathed heavily. They were flawless human beings. Gou was the type to get wrapped up in her world and say what everyone was thinking.

Never before had Gou been so happy to mange such a group of people. The Iwatobi School Club had become one of the biggest bands in their Japanese town. Admittedly, there were a huge amout of bands to compete with, but with Iwatobis looks, there wasn't a comptition.

Makoto was the singer of Iwatobi. Standing at a handsome six feet tall and the singing voice of an angel, it wasn't really a surprise that Iwatobi had such a huge following. Haru was the guitarist. The one who put a lot into his onstage performance, without breaking a sweat. He had a moody and mysterious aura around him, which drove every fangirl crazy within a five mile radius.

If you carried on looking over the stage you would see the Iwatobi drummer, Rin. Rin made for the perfect drummer. Enthusiastic, energectic and had a 'bad boy' look to his. With messy red hair and a mischivous grin, you would let him do anything. Then you have Nagisa. Nagisa was the guy who bought a cuteness factor to Iwatobi. Lolita, if you will. With blonde hair,a round face and huge crystal clear, innocent eyes, Nagisa was a bass player with charm.

'This is it guys. Thanks for coming out tonight. Hopefully you will all continue to support us when we move to the big leauges! Thanks once more, this is our final song for the night. It's a little thing called Rage On!' Makoto shouted out to the crowd. Rin counted them in with the hit of his drumsticks.

'2, 3, 4!'

A riff started to blast out from the speakers. Haru was picking away from his corner of the stage. Nothing could distract them now. Whenever it came to playing Rage On! they were an unstoppable force. Makoto gave it his all, Haru jumped about, swinging his guitar and Rin went crazy over his drums, moving so fast he became a blur.

As the last note played, the crowd went wild.

'Thank you and good night!' Makoto finished. The stage lights dimmed and Iwatobi School Club left the stage. Gou wsa still standing at the side stage in a daze.

'Uh, Gou?' Nagisa waved his hand infront of her face. She snapped out of her world.

'It's Kou, not Gou! How many times do I need to tell you?' she huffed.

Gou shook her head and looked at Iwatobi, who had all sat down to take a well deserved rest.

'You guys, I have something serious we need to talk about'.

Haru moved his gaze from the floor to Gou and back. Haru never had much to say. He liked being on his own a lot of the time. Just him and his music. If he could, he'd spend all day, just lying on his bed looking at the ceiling and listening to his music.

'What is it?' Nagisa asked, still buzzing from the show he just played.

'You all want to enter the Iwatobi High School BOTB, right?' Gou half-asked, half-told them.

'BOTD?' Rin asked, slightly confused. No one had ever mentioned anything about a BOTB before.

'Battle of the bands' Gou explained. A rush of understand swept through the room.

'Well, you guys are doing great, but you don't quite meet the entry requirements' Gou frowned. She had read theough the entry requirements earlier and there was one thing that didn't seem to make sense.

'Well, what ARE the entry requirements?' Nagisa asked.

'You need five members'. Matoko, Haru, Nagisa and Rin each looked at each other. Where were they going to find a fifth member?

'I though I had better let you know tonight, so we can discuss it tomorrow' Gou told them.

'When do we need a fifth member by?' Rin asked. Gou pulled a pained expression.

'Gou?' Rin asked.

'We need someone by next Thursday' Gou was hesitant. Today was wednesday, so that gave them eight days to find someone to play with.

'You're kidding, right?' asked Haru. He had deemed this to be an impossible task. There weren't any musicians that they could find in a week. Haru shook his head.

'We can do this guys!' Nagisa exclaimed, punshing his fist onto his hand.

'We can do and we can play at the Iwatobi BOTB!'. Nothing could stop Nagisa. Not even a small entry requirement.

Makoto gave a small smile.

'Yeah. We can do this. We begin our search tomorrow'


End file.
